


your lashes are dashing

by Lertsek



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, seongjoong flirting not over a cup of coffee but an eyelash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lertsek/pseuds/Lertsek
Summary: Seonghwa is holding Hongjoong's eyelash out to him and asking him to make a wish.The only thing Hongjoong can think about is that he would rather be blowing something else.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	your lashes are dashing

“Come here.” 

The next moment there’s a thumb on his cheek. It’s there for the blink of an eye, maybe even shorter, before it’s gone. 

Hongjoong can’t quite focus on what exactly Seonghwa is doing. The only thing he sees is that small smile on his face. Hongjoong can’t quite figure out if it’s directed at him either. 

“You have to blow it.” 

“Huh.” Is the most genius response his mind can come up with. He’ll replay this moment later, in bed. Where his mind will take the words out of context and his dream self will come up with a clever response. A response that might actually succeed in getting himself to his knees. Because Dream Hongjoong always succeeds, that’s the beauty of just being part of an imagination. 

Dream Hongjoong 1, Real Hongjoong 0. But that’s not true, is it. Dream Hongjoong is sitting somewhere around 50 while the 0 of the Real Hongjoong is very much that. Reality. 

“The eyelash, you dummy,” Seonghwa’s smile widens even further. Like he has a joke and won’t share it. “You have to blow the eyelash.” 

Hongjoong sucks in a breath. Of course he’ll comply. Because it’s Seonghwa, and this is long not the weirdest thing Park Seonghwa has made him do. Which is a concerning thought in and of itself. One Hongjoong promptly drops into a drawer in the back of his mind which he then pushes shut and, for good measure, locks. 

But before he can fulfill Seonghwa’s wish he hears a loud, “Wait!” When Hongjoong looks back up from the pointer finger on which Seonghwa is balancing one of his eyelashes, he sees that Seonghwa’s eyes have grown large in their bewilderment, concern, alarm. Something is very much wrong. 

Hongjoong looks around, trying to find the source of the trouble. There is nothing that seems out of place. If you don’t count the huge basket of laundry that he was going to carry down the hallway before Seonghwa stopped him and pulled him into this stupid spiel. 

“You have to make a wish,” Seonghwa says, eyes earnest. 

“You’re kidding,” Hongjoong states. Because this can’t be anything but an elaborate joke. San is probably behind the door waiting to burst in with a camera and a loud scream of _punked!_ That’s it. He’ll run towards the kitchen to share the footage of Hongjoong staring dumbly at an eyelash with Wooyoung who will then upload it to the internet. 

That’s all this is, an elaborate scheme. 

Seonghwa laughs. Hongjoong doesn’t even care that it’s at his own stupidity. He’ll pretend to trip over his own feet right now if it means getting another laugh out of Seonghwa. But then again, Seonghwa has never really been the type of person to laugh at another person’s pain. Which is one of the things Hongjoong values in him, something he knows to treasure in a person. It’s just the tip of the golden iceberg that is Park Seonghwa. 

“I’m afraid I’m not kidding,” Seonghwa says. “My sense of humor is not that good.” Which is true. And that means the probability of San waiting outside with a camera also gets reduced. Because again, Seonghwa would never let himself be signed up to a plan like that, at least not willingly. 

“You want me to make a wish and then blow my eyelash off your finger.” Hongjoong doesn’t even have to put in the effort to look contemplating, his eyebrow rises all on its own. 

“Exactly.” 

“Have you hit your head?” 

Seonghwa sighs, his hand lowering a bit, causing the eyelash to fall slightly to the left. “Humor me for a change, would you.” 

Hongjoong can’t resist the chance. He lets his hand come up to Seonghwa’s forehead, imitating to feel for a fever. 

“I don’t know, your head’s feeling quite warm.” 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes but makes no move to swap away Hongjoong’s hand. “It’s because you’re giving me a migraine.” 

“I don’t know Hwa, I think I should get a thermometer.” Hongjoong withdraws his hand, seeing Seonghwa’s pout form as he goes. “You know, just to be sure.” 

“I think you should make a wish and blow the damn eyelash.” 

Hongjoong can feel something bubbling up in him, something that only Seonghwa can pull out of him. It’s something that feels close to competitiveness, but even closer to just wanting to jab at Seonghwa’s buttons. Push until he accidentally lands on the wrong one. It’s a sport both of them are very well versed in. Something Hongjoong is naturally good at because he has no problem getting under people’s skin. Something Seonghwa becomes stellar in when it’s against Hongjoong. Because with Hongjoong he knows exactly where to push, where to press and dig his fingers in and _tear._

It’s something that comes naturally when you’ve been living with someone for a while, especially if you’re roommates. It’s something that comes even more naturally when you spend most of your time observing said person. An act of which Hongjoong is entirely and utterly guilty. He himself doesn’t know when it started, just knows that one day there was Seonghwa. Even if the guy had always been there, he was now a constant open drawer in Hongjoong’s mind. A drawer that is noticeably empty whenever Seonghwa is absent. An emptiness Hongjoong has stopped pretending he doesn’t feel when Seonghwa is not within a ten foot radius. 

“The wish won’t even come true,” Hongjoong argues. It’s a pitiful comeback, but a true one at that. What Hongjoong has in mind will never see reality. This wish is just reserved for Dream Hongjoong. 

“You won’t know until you try,” Seonghwa argues back. 

Hongjoong decides to settle for ambiguity. “I don’t think you want me to try this one.” 

Instead of biting, though, Seonghwa says, “My arm is getting tired.” 

Hongjoong’s arm acts on its own, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand and dragging the finger back closer to his mouth. He takes a pause, throws his wish to the forefront of his mind because fucking Seonghwa _told him to_ and blows the eyelash off the finger. At least he tries. It doesn’t come off, instead still resting stubbornly on the tip of Seonghwa’s pointer finger. He can hear Seonghwa let out a chuckle. 

Hongjoong blows again. Because he is no quitter. The eyelash stays stuck. 

Seonghwa, again, laughs. Hongjoong can’t help but burst into laughter himself. 

“You have got to be fu—” 

He gets cut off by Seonghwa blurting out, “What are you wishing for that is so unattainable.” 

He doesn’t know why he says it. Will later, when he is lying in bed—and letting Dream Hongjoong take the reins—also reflect back on this moment and blame it on Seonghwa. Like he blames every loose-lipped thing he says on Seonghwa, since most of these things are usually said to said guy anyway. 

“A blowjob.” 

Seonghwa’s laughter quiets down in an instant. It’s like a switch in his mind has been flipped. And Hongjoong, well, Hongjoong freaks. 

In his head, he is already cursing himself out for making it weird, for making Seonghwa uncomfortable, for not keeping his mouth shut. He should have lied, should have said something stupid like world peace or for Wooyoung to stop eating Hongjoong’s goddamn cereal in the morning. He should have lied and let Seonghwa look at him like _that_ because the guy has always been able to poke through each and every single lie Hongjoong has told. 

But instead, he told the truth, and now has to live with the knowledge that the only thing worse he could have said was that he didn’t want to receive a blowjob, but give one. Preferably to Seonghwa.

To Hongjoong’s own horror, his throat can’t push out the words _I’m sorry_ or _it’s a joke!_ but instead it lets out this horrible squeak that sounds like a tortured rat. 

“You’re freaking out,” Seonghwa states, calmly, ignoring Hongjoong’s shake of the head. “Yes you are I can tell by your eyes.” 

Hongjoong closes them. “It was a joke.” 

“Not a very good one.” Hongjoong doesn’t have to use his vision to know there’s a smirk playing on Seonghwa’s lips, his ears work well enough. 

There’s a hand brushing his hair behind his ear. Process of elimination tells Hongjoong since it’s not him it must be Seonghwa. The hand lingers, fingertips striking down Hongjoong’s ear like a caress. They stop at the bottom of his lobe and teasingly turn one of the earrings. And then again, the little stone on the other end making another full circle. The next second the hand transfers to Hongjoong’s neck, making the hairs there stand up. 

Hongjoong squeezes his eyes just the slightest bit more shut. There’s a puff of hot breath against the side of his face as Seonghwa breathes out, “Maybe you should say the wish out loud.” 

Hongjoong wants to reach out a hand to steady himself but lets the thought go when he realizes the only thing he has to stabilize himself with is Seonghwa. Teasing, cruel, Seonghwa. 

But Hongjoong can be cruel too. 

“Maybe if you would move out of my personal space and stop breathing on me like a dog.” The little frown on Seonghwa’s face as he pulls back is almost worth it. The show of teeth, however, definitely is. 

“Come on then,” Seonghwa bites out, throwing an arm around his own middle in faked impatience. The gaze with which he holds Hongjoong’s eyes tells the real story. “Do something right for a change. ” 

That… stabs. Somewhere where it hurts. Somewhere where it hurts delightfully good. Seonghwa sees it, because of course he does, and his eyes light up when he finds he has Hongjoong exactly where he wants him. 

Maybe Hongjoong hasn’t been the only one staring, listening in, taking little notes of quirks and what exactly lights a fire in the person in front of him. 

Real Hongjoong gathers all the boldness Dream Hongjoong has, leans into Park Seonghwa’s space and tells him, “I wish I could suck you off.” 

“Blow the damn eyelash,” Seonghwa commands. It goes in through Hongjoong’s ears and straight to his dick, making his body feel warm. Seonghwa’s arm shifting from his own middle to Hongjoong’s doesn’t help, especially not when he draws him in closer. “I said—”

Seonghwa doesn’t have to finish his sentence, Hongjoong is already sucking in a breath and blowing the eyelash off of Seonghwa’s finger. He doesn’t wait to see it float to the ground, instead dropping to his knees to blow something else. 

Dream Hongjoong: 50, Real Hongjoong: 1. He’s starting to catch up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've made it to the end please take an extra 30 seconds to sign this petition: [Justice for George Floyd](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd)  
>   
> If you can donate please do it [here](https://www.gofundme.com/f/georgefloyd)  
>   
> Here's the link to a [carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) that explains what more you can do.  
>   
> Please keep spreading the petitions, the information, the help. Change doesn't come through chain tagging on instagram stories or tweeting bullshit like 'I see you'. It comes from _you_ educating and calling out your family, friends, etc. 
> 
> Don't stay silent on this matter. If you do not have your own words to speak, share the voice of others and let them be heard.


End file.
